Dimension Apocalypse
by smudged-charcoal
Summary: This tragic and heartfelt fanfic is about Applejack's cruel destiny, and features some wacky characters like Edward Cullen and Obama; Who will survive the Dimension Apocalypse? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

They were coming. It had seemed like only an abridged term, but it had already been a great timespan of 14 years. A young, orange mare sighed regretfully as she gazed upon Ponyville, from atop a hill; possibly her last look at the town she had come to love. The places she had gone, the ponies she had met and had become acquainted to, the apples she had harvested. Her friends, yes, her dear friends. She would miss them the most out of all. But this was not an event that can be avoided. Her destiny was inevitable, her fate compulsory. Why was she sad to see all of this go? She knew this had been her destiny since the day she was born. She straightened her posture. "_It'll be fun..don't worry yourself, Applejack.._**" **Suddenly, she felt a gust of wind blow past her, slightly rustling her stringy mane. It was a sign of a portal opening. She heard hoovesteps crunching the dead leaves scattered on the hill, behind her. It was time to kill.

"Took y'all long enough!" Applejack barked at someone. The large, dark blue pony behind her twisted his crooked look and smirked. He had a coarse, reddish-brown mane. His rough, patchy fur glistened with sparkles, and was drizzling with warm, sticky blood.

"The portal worked well, I see. I have transformed quite perfectly."

"Got bored of sucking human blood, eh, Cullen? Well, this'll be a new experience for y'all!"

"Can't wait to have some fun! But, my dear, Applejack, don't you have any friends around here?"

The orange pony glanced down, carefully avoiding his eyes. Instinctively, and shyly she began to shift her hooves in a circular pattern, obviously uncomfortable about being put on the spot.

"I... ah guess." Applejack stood up straight and shoved a hoof firmly into the grassy hill. "But none o' that matters now! I know what ah must do." As the sun went down, the other portals slowly started to open up. She glanced around and saw all the bizarre ponies from the other dimensions. One had large, circular black ears, and a red outfit with yellow boots. Another was a cream-colored pony with a side braid, her cutie mark, a bow and arrow. A pony with a thick mane, whose cutie mark was a microphone, jumped out of the same portal and began to dance.

"Baby, baby, baby, OOOH! Yeah! You homies ready to get this party started? I'm Justin Beiber, and I'm ready to rock this...this... Ponytown, bro!" shouted the newcomer, flipping his mane.

"It's Ponyville." Applejack sighed, obviously irritated. These were not the specially trained experts she had hoped for. _Seriously?_There was also a pony with a brown pelt, and a loud, strong voice. His cutie mark was strange; a dove, the symbol for peace.

**"**Hello, citizens of Ponyville. You may have heard of me before. I am Obama. Vote for me, alright?" He gently walked on the earth with firm hooves and handed out stickers and large pamphlets. He was just about to give a speech when the portal door slid open once again. A young, bubbly, periwinkle pony with a blonde mane stumbled out and smiled kindly at the gathering ponies.****

"Derpy Hooves! Not now..." Applejack shook her head. She had begun to become very frustrated with all of these irritating interruptions. ****

"Hey, guys!" the periwinkle mare snorted. "I heard that there was a party here tonight, and, well, I wanted to join in! Whoop! I love parties! Heh, heh." ****

"Derpy, this..this.. isn't a party. You can... sit in that corner on that stool by the tree. Just don't interrupt us. Okay?"****

"Sure!" Derpy giggled.****

"And don't tell _anyone_about this!" Applejack demanded, her voice harsh and low. She glared at the mare sitting on her stool a few feet away.****

"Too late, haha!" Derpy started laughing and fell off her stool, her legs dangling. Foam spewed from all over her mouth. "I've already invited everyone!"****

"You've WHAT!" Suddenly, the gang of killers and Derpy heard a faint roaring sound in the distance. "Stampede!" Ponies rushed out through the windows of their homes, and even broke holes through their walls. Pinkie Pie jumped in out of nowhere, and tossed confetti around happily.****

"IT'S A PARTY! I JUST LOVE PARTIES! YOU KNOW I CAN'T WAIT TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED! EEEE!" Pinkie squealed in delight.

A light gray-pelted pony, Rarity, who flaunted a delicate, graceful purple mane, stepped carefully outside of the portal. She wrinkled her snout and waved a gentle hoof in the air.

"THE STENCH! It smells like..like..I cannot even _begin_to describe it! How can _anypony _live under horrid conditions such as these?"

"ENOUGH!" The sparkly, and quite handsome Edward quickly rushed to the uptight Rarity. He gnawed at her screaming head, and began sucking on the blood gushing out. Rarity was now shrieking in agony, as she got her last glimpse of all her friends and family. At least she died fashionably, wearing her new dress she had just designed. It did not matter that it was now stained with her bodily fluids, as her limbs tore open, her organs bursting from the seams of her cut skin. Edward tilted his head up in pleasure, smelling the blood. Oh, the delicious blood! It had tempted him, and he began to crave more.

"AAAH!" The other ponies saw this horrendous act of violence, and they started to bolt away, screaming. Mothers rounded up their children, friends said their last words. The killers followed their victims hungrily in pursuit.


	2. Chapter 2

A wavy, pink mane whipped in the late fall breeze, as a young mare galloped as fast as her hooves could take her, for her wings were no good for flying away with great speed. "My forest friends!" Fluttershy called out. "Run and save your lives! There is danger about!" The animals glanced around in confusion. Then, a bunny fell, shot by an arrow from one of the bloodthirsty killers. The animals screamed simultaneously, and cowered in their burrows. All of a sudden, an arrow whizzed passed the young Fluttershy, scraping some skin off of the mare's delicate scalp.

"AAUGH!" She bolted for the forest, blood trailing behind her. She dashed across the grassy earth, running from the terror that was trying to take her life. Even so, her pursuer was accurate. An arrow sliced open a gash in one of her wings, and Fluttershy stopped dead. Blood was a new experience to her. She watched it ooze out of the gash. More arrows swished passed her. It hurt so much. She was scared. The world started to spin, and she blacked out.

**"**Wakey, wakey!" The pink-maned pony fluttered her eyelids open as she came to. It was now morning, Fluttershy could tell by the color of the sky. She could hear screaming in the distance. Upon her was another cream colored mare with a long, thick, brown side-braid. She had heard from the others that her name was _Katniss_. Fluttershy had recognized the lightly colored pony by her bow and arrow cutie mark. A large leather bag was slung over her shoulder, containing a bow and many piked arrows. "Morning, sunshine!" the pony simpered, coyly, but sweetly. In response, Fluttershy smiled, delicately, unsure of what to make of the somewhat awkward situation. She stood up, tested her fragile wings, and winced at the pain of the cuts and gashes she had obtained earlier.****

Fluttershy hung her head in shame and began to stutter. "A-are.. you here to.. help me? T-thank y-"****

"No. I'm here to kill you." Katniss' sweet smile became a glower as she leaned in on her firm hooves, whispering in Fluttershy's ear with a harsh tone. "See, this is a game of _survival_. It's all about living, being the last one standing, you know? Sorry, but someone has to die right now, and I'm not going to let that be me." Katniss then whipped her head around to reach for a bow and arrow, her braid swishing in harmony with her swift movements.****

"Please, make it quick." Fluttershy trembled in terror. "Please..." her eyes swelled with tears, as her vision blurred, and she started to cry. "I...I want to go home..." She closed her eyes, still bending her head in shame, and awaited her brutal death. Her wispy pink mane gently sweptl over her icy, blue eyes. Fluttershy waited patiently, yet she felt nothing. Was she dead already? Well, that was quick! In fact, it wasn't that bad. Now she would be able to play with her animal friends in Heaven, and have fun adventures all over again! The cream-colored mare opened her soft blue eyes in anticipation. Her brain was too damaged to process the arrow that had just pierced her skull the moment she opened her eyes. "Friendship... is.. magic.." Fluttershy whispered hoarsely, her voice cracking. Her frail legs shook and she collapsed on the forest floor, plunging into nothingness - _forever._**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Sparkle was terror-stricken. Currently, she was fleeing from the disastrous - what was it that Pinkie Pie had called it? Ah, a 'party'. **"**_Some party!" _Twilight thought disgustedly. She just _had _to get back home. She needed her books, her research. They were her only refuge, her only escape from the world around her. Finally, after minutes of absconding, she reached her vast library in East Ponyville. Frantically, the light purple mare yanked open the door with a hoof, and thrusting herself inside, she slammed the door shut.

Spike heard the door slam, and he ambled down the stairs eagerly on his little toes. He was holding on to the wooden railing with his petite claws, calling his accomplice's name worryingly.

"Twilight! Twilight! Are you okay? I could hear ponies screaming from outside! Was that you? What happ-"

Twilight cut her assistant off.

"Spike, I need you to listen to me for a minute. Something _awful_has happened! The whole entire town is-"

_BANG. . . BANG. . .THUD. _

Spike drew in a sharp breath, and pressed himself flat against the shadowed library wall.

"W-what..was _that_?.. Twilight?"

Twilight bolted towards Spike and joined him, huddling even further back, bracing for the impact of whatever was about to burst through the door.

The newcomer kicked the wooden door down using his firm, yellow boots on his hooves and chuckled. "_Ahuuhp!" _

Twilight Sparkle couldn't resist herself. She let out a sharp, piercing wail, as Spike covered his ears and hid under his blanket by a shelf of undusted, granular books for protection.

"Why, hello there!" the newcomer expanded a housewarming smile and twitched his circular, black ears. "Will you be my _friend_?" His grin developed even wider as he carefully inspected the two as if they were delicious ice cream cones, just waiting to be licked up. "My, my, my. You'll be _great _friends!"

Twilight Sparkle, in a flash, ricocheted out of her hiding spot and charged her horn. An aura of dark purple sparkled around it as she blasted a wave of magic at the odd-looking pony.

Mickey easily stepped out of the way. "Did you really think _that _would affect _me_? The _Great _Mickey Mouse!**" **He cackled delightfully, clearly enjoying the moment. Suddenly, he gave a creepy smile, and spoke with a singsong voice. "Bet you didn't know that I called for backup!"

Twilight Sparkle inhaled sharply, and then her gaze hardened as she stood her ground. "You will never get the best of me. I am Princess Celestia's faithful student!"

Mickey smirked, "Really, now? Well, let us just see about _that_." He waved his gloved right hoof in the air and summoned the brown-pelted colt, Obama. The colt appeared out of thin air due to Mickey's powerful summoning magic.

Twilight was _not_impressed. She quickly glanced back at Spike, who was still cowering under his blanket, and gave him a slight nod. He lifted his light green eyes up, and nodded back, as well.

The purple and blue-maned pony swiftly revolved her head around to face her enemy again.

"Oh, so I see you use magic, as well, don't you? Two can play that game."

Once again, Twilight charged her horn with a magic spell. A nearby chair levitated, and it flew towards Mickey with a great force. She had clearly underestimated the colt, as he dodged the petty attack with ease.

Mickey sneered, taunting, "Is that all you got? Anything you can do, _I_can do better." He glared at his summoned minion. "_Obama_! Come forth!"

Obama, who had just been casually watching the scene by the broken door, challenged Mickey. "Are you _sure_you can do better?"

Mickey scoffed and pointed a hoof at himself. "I _am _the great and powerful Mickey, after all. Nopony can ever underestimate me."

Obama snorted and crossed his firm hooves. "Prove it."

Mickey turned back around to lunge at Twilight Sparkle with his hooves ready, but when he looked back, she had disappeared. "Huh?" Mickey asked, confused, and somewhat disoriented.

Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle dropped on his head from above, and with a sharp hoof to the head, knocked Mickey out. "Do you really think you could have beaten _me_, Twilight Sparkle, faithful student of the Princess?" Mickey was unable to respond, except for the blood dribbling out of his damaged snout. For good measure, Twilight repeatedly booted his head and punched him with her strong hoof multiple times. She tried to prevent the blood from spewing on to her wooden floor, while still inflicting the most pain possible. Afterwards, she pressed her hoof to his heart. No sign of life; Mickey was clearly dead. Spike had poked his head out of his blanket, and was gazing in awe at what Twilight had done. He had never seen her so...so... _violent_before.

Obama sneered, "Not bad, kid."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, tossing back her scruffy mane, proud of herself. "Thanks. Do I have to do the same to you?"

Obama's features softened. "Of course not. I'm going to leave you... Well, after I make a speech to honor you."

Twilight's cheeks flushed. Who was this _handsome _pony? He was so nice, making speeches in honor of her. But, after all, she _did_deserve one. Smiling, Twilight batted her eyelashes. "I would _love _that."

Obama winked, and slowly started clear his throat, starting to speak. "In honor of Twilight Sparkle, Oh, and _Spike-" _Obama glanced under the blanket covering him, "Such a cute little guy."

Spike smiled wearily, and crawled out from under the blanket. He didn't speak, though he stood in his spot and watched the colt make his speech.

"Anyway," Obama continued, "I would like to say that Twilight Sparkle, you are one amazing pony! You have magical powers that I wish I could have. You give hope to our land, Equestria. You bring the change that we seek. Community... Patriotism... Country..." As Obama continued on, Twilight could feel her cheeks heating up with pleasure. No one had ever complimented her in such a manner before. She felt Spike's gaze flitting over her pelt, and she blushed an even deeper red. As Obama rambled on and on about Twilight, his country, and presidential elections; she became a little drowsy, especially since it was after the battle.

"You're an amazing pony, and you know what? I think knowing you will help me win this presidential election, you know that? That's amazing. I'm a democrat. You? ..Oh, that's nice. I really like the color of your pelt. Delightfully pink and purple. I _really _like those colors. I think they're my favorite colors now." Obama paused to wink, and a smile widened on his snout.

Twilight was flattered, but instead of staying awake like she wanted to, she felt herself becoming drowsy. Soon, Twilight felt herself resting her head on the cold, wooden floor. She dozed off for a while, and eventually woke to the sound of gentle, whispering voices.

"I'll spare _you_," she heard a voice soothing someone a few feet away. The voice became a bit more harsh in tone. "..But kill _her_first."

There was a slight whimpering sound coming from the other side of the library.

"_Now_," the firm voice ordered.

Suddenly, a harsh, brute strength came out of nowhere and bashed Twilight's head deep into the ground. Her eyes immediately snapped open; Twilight thought this was the doing of her evil nemesis, Discord, who was always trying to find some way to destroy her life. Instead, she looked around warily to see the blurred figure of..._Spike? _

"Spike, wh-...what are you doing?" Twilight muttered drowsily at her not-so-loyal apprentice, lifting her head up slowly. Debris, wood, and dirt from the ground slid off of her chin. She blinked slowly for a few seconds.

"That...that really...that...hur..." Her soft spoken words trailed off and the world went black.

"I-... I'm sorry, Twi. But this was for _my _own good. I'll miss you..." were the last words that Spike muttered before dying of grief, himself.

"Very good..at this rate, Equestria will be ours in no time." Obama sniggered so evilly that it could send chills down anyone's spine. He nonchalantly strolled out of the broken, rickety library door, into the cold, eerie evening. His hooves clacked down the rocky, stone path, his mane blowing back, as a slight wind rustled it.


	4. Chapter 4

The frigid evening in Ponyville steadily settled into a starry night. As Obama approached the hill where the killers had started their attack, almost a day earlier, he saw the outlines of a few other comrades nearby. Trying not to startle the others, he walked noiselessly, focusing his brown gaze on the wispy grass beneath his hooves. It looked as his whole team had survived, save for Mickey. There were still other ponies in hiding, for sure. The problem was, where were they?

His teammates glared at Obama from atop the hill ahead of him, giving him a look of utter confusion. Once he reached the base of the hillside, he could distinctly see a cross orange mare.

"I thought our mission was ta' kill off everypony that y'all could see." Applejack asserted him with a look of disappointment and anger, raging in her small, forest-green eyes. She snorted, shaking her head, while her stringy blonde mane drifted in the gentle breeze.

"Applejack, I -" Obama started, but he was cut off by the handsome Cullen.

"What's wrong with you, Obama? Didn't have the courage to kill off anypony?" Edward Cullen sneered, licking some blood off of his snout.

The brown-pelted colt sighed, he was getting impatient with his associates.

"Actually, in fact, I _did_kill off somepony. I, in a much less messy way, destroyed that lame Twilight Sparkle. I also do believe that her little assistant is gone now, as well."

The others glanced at each other briefly.

"Ya'll ain't too bad after all," Applejack murmured, kicking a hoof. "But it was still only two residents of this here wretched town. Anypony else we missed?"

Cullen grinned wickedly. "Well, there are some in hiding. Let us start with the most scrawny and weakest of them all...Pinkie Pie."

Obama, Applejack, Cullen, and Katniss, all in a single file line, stomped through the carcasses of the dead ponies they had successfully defeated. The subjects of Celestia did not matter at all to them. They were at war, attacking any living thing that dared to make eye contact with the killers. The battlefield of bloody pony corpses began to omit a rotting stench, and some of the killers became irritated. Stars beamed, which was a sign that the group had won this attack. This was their destiny. Applejack couldn't believe it. They had almost taken out an entire town! There were a few others and Pinkie left- she wouldn't be hard to scope out. After all, she was bright pink, and with hardly anypony else left, she would be an easy target.

Katniss, at the head of the line, halted for a few seconds and lifted a scar-covered snout to the unpleasant stench of the air. She silently scanned the battlefield of dead bodies with her keen eyes. Immediately, Katniss whipped out her bow and arrow from her quiver, and held them in position by her now messy mane.

"_I see you!_**" **she snarled. "Don't even _try_hiding from me!"

Katniss aimed her arrow at a dark outline in the late, lurid night, by a ghastly, blood-stained tree. She let go, and barked orders.

"_Go, go, go!_After it!" she pointed repeatedly at the figure. It ran in the opposite direction, tripping over carcasses, slipping on the fluids and parts that oozed out. The figure fell on its side, and Katniss swiftly took out her bow again and shot an arrow into its fallen body. But this was no pony from Equestria. His long hair seemed to have gotten in his face. Upon closer inspection, Katniss could see this pony was a member of her team. Justin Bieber moaned, off-key, as usual.

"It's all right," Edward soothed, comforting Katniss. "He wasn't a really important member of the team, anyway." Katniss sighed, and the group continued on. _Two ponies left. _


	5. Chapter 5

Blossoming trees. Shiny, dew-covered grass. Disheartening, dead bodies. A blue mare with a rainbow colored mane flew stealthily among the wispy clouds in the bright, early morning sky, on the lookout for _anypony_that was still alive. Her heart pained in her chest, and she felt as though there was an absence of air in her lungs. There was also an agonizing absence in her heart. Rainbow Dash thought unpleasantly of how all her friends she had known could be dead right now. How would she survive, alone? Their sensibility, timidness, and kindness contrasted her brave and awesome personality. Rainbow Dash shook that thought out of her head. "You can't give up now," she murmured to herself. Suddenly, she saw a group of ponies advancing towards her. She briskly shrouded behind a sheer cloud and peered at them. Rainbow Dash apprehended with a pang in her heart that they were the ponies she had seen gathering on a hilltop earlier: the killers. They were the killers who had attacked Ponyville! And, who was that orange mare walking with them? ...Applejack! Rainbow Dash dove towards them, and hovered in front of them, confused and betrayed.

"Applejack! What are _you_doing with these losers?"

"Killin'. And you're our next target." Applejack got ready to pounce on her; muscles tensed, ready to spring.

"_What?_Applejack, wait! You're too cool to be doing this! What happened to all the times we had with our friends? Remember, friendship is magic?" Rainbow Dash began to panic, hoping to persuade her friend to not kill her, as they did to her other friends.

"Look, Rainbow Dash. I know y'all didn't quite understand' this, but, I 'ave to. It's...it's been my destiny. I'm sorry, honey, I surely am." Applejack lowered her head solemnly.

"A likely story, Applejack. But seeing as all my other friends have _died_," Rainbow retorted, glaring at Applejack's comrades, "I'll team up with you."

Applejack glanced uneasily at her team.

"This..this okay with y'all?"

Her comrades nodded rancorously, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash celebrated by hoof-pumping the air. "This team just got 20% COOLER!"


	6. Chapter 6

"We must find that _blasted_Pinkie Pie," Edward snarled viciously, stomping a hoof into the wet grass. "Bloody hell! I can't take any more of her antics. We must destroy her, and conquer all of Equestria."

"Not right now, Cullen...I'm hungry!" Applejack's stomach grumbled. "I need some food. Whadda 'bout y'all other ponies?" Rainbow Dash nodded carefully. She had a feeling that Applejack was hiding something.

"Let's get something to eat before destroying Pinkie." Rainbow licked her snout in anticipation.

They traveled around town until stopping at the now abandoned Sugarcube Corner. It had nearly fallen completely and was ramshackled, the windows dingy and cracked. Blood stains were drying on the stone wall of the exterior. Pony carcasses were slumped against the walls, as well, lifeless with an awful stench.

** "**We're sure to get some hoof-lickin' food here! Why, I remember once, my friends and I had..." Applejack cut herself off. "Wait, no, I don't remember. Nope. Not one single bit, nu-uh." The orange mare looked around, embarrassed, eyes watering. "Well... uhh...what are y'all ponies waitin' for? Let's get some food!"

The others glared at Applejack, clearly confused. Katniss disregarded her teammate and kicked open the door to the building with her strong front hooves. Everypony casually strolled into the Sugarcube Corner, gaping in awe at the damage they had occurred to it. The whole place was littered with food crumbs and debris from the remains of the ceiling. No food was left in the fractured, chipped, glass containers by the front counter.

"_Somepony_has gotten to the food before us." Edward sniffed the air and his glazed expression hardened. "She's here. I can sense it. Search the building." The group decided split up, listening for Pinkie Pie.

"Rainbow Dash, come with me." Edward grunted. Rainbow Dash nodded in response, and smiled.

**"**Surely we'll find her first!" She challenged the other ponies, kicking a hoof into the battered tile floor and flapped her slender, light wings. "I _bet_we can." Rainbow took off, soaring, with Cullen trotting hastily by her side. His tail waved to and fro, moving with his every step.

Katniss decided to speak up. "Applejack, you're with me," she commanded. She shifted her quiver that was slumped across her broadened shoulders, and waved a large hoof towards herself. Applejack obeyed, and the two then stealthily stepped across the dusty floor of the Sugarcube Corner. The duo began searching high and low for the unsightly pink pony, poking their heads in every room and every corner.

"I guess I'll go alone, then. I don't need them!" Obama muttered indignantly. He then shrugged it off, and walked the opposite direction of Katniss and Applejack. He dug his broad snout under every nook and cranny, wanting to show the ponies he was better off without them. Obama was an independent colt. He could do this himself!

Edward could taste a bitter scent in the air...fear. "I've got her!" he growled, triumphant.

With a toss of his luscious, red-brown mane, he bounded towards a table in the corner, by a dusty, old window. Edward poked his snout underneath it and smirked.

Rainbow Dash followed closely behind him. "Did ya get her? Is that Pinkie? I wanna see!" She nudged him aside and looked under the table to find a cowering pink pony, huddling and shivering in horror.

"Pinkie Pie!" she gasped, eagerly staring at Pinkie. Pinkie squealed and covered her face with her hooves.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Cullen stomped a hoof impatiently, and frowned.

Rainbow Dash's ears perked upwards, her maroon eyes wide open, and she panicked. What to say? ..."Uhm...uhhhh.." was all she could manage.

"_What should I do? I don't know whether to betray her or not."_Rainbow debated the brutal question in her mind. She solemnly shook her head in dismay, her unkempt, multi-colored mane drooping over her snout.

Unexpectedly, Pinkie, with a shriek, bolted out from underneath the wooden table, taking everyone by surprise. She tried to dash for the door, but Rainbow sprung into action and immediately caught her with her hooves before anypony else.

Everypony stared at the two. "_What's she going to do?"_they anxiously thought to themselves.

"_This is for my own good..."_

Cullen was sick of this. He raced over to Pinkie Pie, grabbed her out of Rainbow's hooves, and pinned the pony down. She screamed, kicked, and flailed.

"_Rainbow Dash!_**" **Pinkie wailed. "How..how could you!"

Applejack felt uncomfortable and looked away, trying not to be noticed.

The life drained out of the pink pony as the hostile Edward sunk his coarse, acuminate teeth into her delicate, soft throat. He began suckeling on her sweet,sacchariferousblood, which were flavored like cupcakes to his taste buds. "_HEEELP!_**" **Pinkie Pie's agonizing screams of terror echoed throughout the vacant, abandoned building. Edward then nibbled on her cutie mark, which tasted no different than the rest of Pinkie Pie's skin, so he moved on to the head. The rest of the team turned away. He first started with her soft eyes, which were like Jello. He used his tongue to play with them, rolling them around and around in his squished and popped. He giggled. They were so fun to play with! He gargled the fluids that they released, and then Edward swallowed them. He began sucking up her diminutive brain as if they were noodles.

Rainbow Dash's heart throbbed with a painful _BUMP_in her chest. She had really just helped these ponies around her _murder_her own best friend. She shut her eyes, slumped against the painted wall of the Sugarcube Corner, and watched her racing heart rate go back to normal. Rainbow wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or guilty.

Obama raised an eyebrow. "You alright?" he questioned her bizarre actions.

Rainbow Dash started to answer, but was interrupted by Katniss complaining to Edward.

**"**Edward, _stop_it. You're grossing me out. She's dead, all right? You can cut it out, now!" Katniss couldn't handle the gore, and was about to puke all over the place. ****

The dark blue mare looked up from his meal, intestines and gore spilling out of the edges of his mouth. "Look, if you got a problem, then-" Edward was about to finish when Katniss launched an edged arrow through his head.

"Then _what_? You _monster,_I should have known it was a bad idea to team up with a _vampire_." Her face twitched as a scowl assembled on Katniss' scratched, disfigured snout.

Edward bitterly whirled around, tearing the arrow out of his head. His skin regenerated, and Katniss began backing out, shifting her hooves distressfully.

"You sure want to go? Because you _will_regret it." she challenged.

Edward leered. "Are you sure you can take on _me_? Edward Cullen? I don't think so. You are such a _weakling._**" **

Katniss snorted at his immature comeback. "Just dispose of her annoyingly _pink_carcass so we can go, already."

"What if I don't want to? _Huh_? What are _you _going to do about it?"

"Y'all need to stop your numskulled bickering! You remind me of Rainbow and I! Gee whiz." Applejack stood her ground in between Cullen and Katniss, trying to get the ponies to cease the argument. "If y'all ain't gonna work as a team, then split up, for the heck of it. This is our chance to take down Equestria, and we can't do it with yer childish antics!" Applejack was breathing heavily now, exhausted from the battles, the fighting, the arguing. Her blonde mane had come out of its tie, stringy and tangled.

"Whatever," Katniss huffed. "_I'm_not going with that sparkly excuse of a vampire. Even as a transformed pony, he's still not attractive." She then calmly sauntered right out of the Sugarcube Corner the same way she had done before. Her quiver was still slumped over her shoulders, moving in rhythm with Katniss' steady hoofsteps. Rainbow Dash uneasily scanned the area, followed Katniss, and hovered over the remains of Pinkie Pie. She once again shut her eyes, trying not think about what had just happened.

Obama exchanged a glance with Cullen, who grunted in response. They both were expressionless, keeping their eyes on the wrecked, battered floor, and moped outside. Applejack heaved out a long, depressing sigh. The sun was still agleam, illuminating the early morning landscape. The team had now split up into two groups; Edward Cullen and Obama trudged towards East Ponyville, while Katniss, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, galloped to the now abandoned Sweet Apple Acres, their destination unknown.


	7. Chapter 7

"Finally, some decent food!" Rainbow Dash soared from tree to tree, plucking as many apples as possible from the outstretched, welcoming branches. Eventually, Rainbow lightly spread out her wings and glided to the ground, nibbling on the appetizing fruits. After countless hours of no food, the copious amounts of mellow, viscid apples tasted delicious, much to her belly's content. This major apocalypse of Ponyville wasn't _all_that bad; it also meant there would be a great surplus of delectable food and lots of massive clouds to herself! She could finally isolate herself from the rest of the world, and relax. There would be no annoying fans, no irritating interruptions to ruin her day...yet, if only her other friends could be there with her...

Applejack began trotting past Katniss and Rainbow Dash, looking back at them with a lighthearted grin. "Hey, ya'll. Let's head over to my family's barn, we can get sum din-" Applejack halted in place, suddenly remembering, with a disappointing pang in her chest, that Edward Cullen had already made gruel out of her dear family members. He had skinned off their cutie marks to make the pie crust on his 'Pony Liver Pie'. The rage building up inside of her could not be contained any longer. "...Ah-..ah hate this!" Applejack kicked a gashed hoof into the soggy, dew-covered grass. "Why was_ah_the one who was chosen to do all o' this destruction?" She held her sweaty face in between her muddy front hooves, silently regretting all she had done; destroying innocent lives, such as her own friends' and family's, ruining the town, crushing precious memories. Salty, heavy tears swelled up in her dazzling green eyes, and the pony's eyelids trembled. They were threatening to drop the aqueous material forming in her tear ducts.

Katniss swiveled around to face her teammate. "Because it's _fun_, AJ. Don't you _enjoy_taking the lives of others? Doesn't it fuel your soul, empowering yourself to kill even _more_? It's even better when it's people whom you know, ahaha! Trust me, I would know. This one time, in the arena.. what was it? Oh, the 78th Hunger Games, I think. I-" Katniss was interrupted by a forceful shove on her side from Applejack. Katniss clobbered into a colossal tree, and apples ricocheted off the summit of her head.

"Why, you..you little..." Katniss started, wiping streaks of dirt off her scathed snout and narrowing her slim eyelids. She began glaring at Applejack with a crazed, corybantic look that could kill.

"AH JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I WANT TO GO BACK HOME AND SEE MY FAMILY AND MY FRIENDS! WHY CAN'T Y'ALL JUST _UNDERSTAND_?" The blonde-maned pony wailed, disconsolate. She huddled on the ground and shivered in horror, furious at herself.

Katniss had had _enough_of this; was Applejack betraying her team already? The cream pony lashed her head around, pulled out her bow and an arrow out of her quiver, and discharged the piked projectile towards the convulsing Applejack. The orange mare gasped in between her crestfallen bawling and blinked; her vision blurred.

"_No_!" thought Rainbow Dash, determined. She tightened her muscles and hurtled towards Katniss, getting ready for her most powerful attack. Her body began spinning, and she passed the speed of light, flapping her wings rapidly. She didn't even notice the arrow that had lightly penetrated her sturdy neck. Pummeling into Applejack's attacker, using her firm wings, Rainbow knocked Katniss' mighty body strenuously into yet another copious tree.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-...AACK!" Her body came in contact heavily with the hard, bulky tree with a _CRRACKKK_. Katniss' bones fractured, gashing raw holes throughout her pelt and skin. Blood seeped from her mouth, eyeholes, ears, and gashes. Her internal organs were a mess, it was almost impossible to identify anything other than a glop of organic matter. The cream-colored mare's facial expression was plain shock and agonizing pain. However, Katniss was still not dead. Katniss pulled out her knife from her quiver and hazily began stabbing the dazed Rainbow Dash, screaming "_Die_! You don't _deserve _to live! Weakling!"

Rainbow Dash hurriedly came to her senses, shaking her head dizzily for a brief moment. Once she had discovered all of the blood that had spilled on her light blue pelt, she knocked the knife out of Katniss' hooves with a powerful blow to the body.

"Nice try, _Catnip_," she provoked. Rainbow Dash smeared the blood off her damaged face with her arms, shook out her gristly, patchy mane, then began punching Katniss' organs. Katniss yelped in distress and was forced backwards, but pulled out yet another arrow, stabbing at Rainbow Dash's wide, maroon eyes. They began wrestling over the weapons, and soon were swimming in each other's dark, moist blood. Applejack was crouching low at a safe distance, still too dazed to understand what was happening. Her vision had cleared of blurry tears, and she inhaled sharply, both amazed and horrified. "_Stop!_**" **she tried to intervene, but no words dared to extend out of her mouth. Applejack hung her head gravely in both self-condemnation and humiliation, as her untidy, unbrushed mane swept over her perspirating forehead.

"Enough... is... _enough_!" Rainbow Dash grunted and grabbed what was left of Katniss, soaring upwards into the cloudless, undarkened sky. The rainbow-maned mare thrashed her agile, feathery wings, which had not been harmed as badly as the other parts of her body, in the skirmish with Katniss. The effulgent sun seemed to beam at the two altercating ponies. After reaching a considerable height, Rainbow Dash stopped and focused her flashing maroon eyes at the cream pony, grisly blood and pus dripping from every open wound, cut, gash, and bruise.

"Bye-bye, Catnip." Rainbow then charged for the sickening, blood-stained ground, grasping Katniss' corpse securely underneath her flank. Katniss was now unconscious, but her nearly exposed heart was still clearly beating. The two mares both pelted to the ground, with a painful, cacophonous thud. Katniss' heart imploded, and the blood oozed and splattered all over Rainbow Dash's face and mane. Rainbow Dash, throughout her huffing and heaving, smiled, and felt as though she had accomplished something great. She slowly turned to Applejack, who was curled in fetal position and mumbling something almost inaudible to Rainbow. Oh, no _wonder_, her ears had been gruesomely shredded off by Katniss' pointed arrows! Rainbow tossed her head back, blood percolating from her body, and laughed maniacally, until she coughed up her gall bladder. The light blue pony exhaustedly collapsed to the rigid, callous earth and fell dead in a pool of her red body fluid.


	8. Chapter 8

Throughout the vast, empty expanse of land, vociferous, deafening sobbing was the only thing audible to the crestfallen Applejack.

The depressed, dejected weeping belonged to the mare, herself.

She hunkered down by the raw, ensanguined corpse of Rainbow Dash, grieving for her now lost best friend. Why had she brought Rainbow into this? Why had she told her own _friend,_that she was the team's next target? There were far too many unanswered questions. Applejack was outraged and infuriated at all of this..."_All my fault..._**" **she convinced herself, over and over.

".._Ah'm_the one... who deserves to be dead right now.." she whimpered solemnly.

There was nopony left in Ponyville besides Edward and Obama, who would most likely have her hind skinned off if she dared to come near the two bloodthirsty killers. The atrabilious orange mare decided to succumb herself over to an unstaunched tree and and tranquilly die alone. The void in Applejack's shunned, relinquished heart could now never be filled with her joyful memories of friends and family. Inside of her melancholy heart was a painful, empty feeling that wouldn't go away, clawing at her insides. Applejack rolled over onto her side and curled into a ball, her sodden, grimy tail covering the tip of her snout. She tried her best to soundly doze off, but instead grasped an unclear mental image of Rainbow and Katniss' gory corpses, awakening the memory of how this whole battle had been brought about by Applejack. The acrid tears began to cascade down her dirt-streaked cheeks, rippling into the sanguinary, muggy grass, mixing in with the splotches of foul blood around her. She began to wail in distress, sorrow, and loss; she sniffed and whimpered.

"Mr. Cullen. How do you feel about the 2012 presidential campaign?" Obama stared at the dark blue colt, intent on hearing his honest opinion. The growing population of vampires would now have a monumental effect on the upcoming election. In fact, 6.3% of the American population are related to vampires. Surely, it would be good to know how a vampire felt about his leadership skills, so he could effectively run his dimension properly!

Edward snorted. "Look, do I really care? Seriously. I'm trying to map out where we should go next. I can just _feel_the warm blood of young foals running down my throat. Yummm." He licked his lips and grinned, anticipating his next snack.

Obama sniffed. "Really, Cullen? C'mon, just tell me if you support me or not; I must know. I need to be sure that I'm going to win this election. It's the biggest thing of the year! Well, besides Adele, I mean, simply listen to her beautiful voice. Just.. help me out, and I'll give you free healthcare! I'll reduce your mortgage rates on your house, too! Vampires have houses right? Hmm, well, I can promise you to not put any taxes on blood! How 'bout that? You know what, Cullen? I have _hope _in you. Here, have a sticker. And a pamphlet, too. You know you want to vote for me." Obama nudged Cullen knowingly. "I can just feel it!"

"God dammit, Obama. I'm a friggin' REPUBLICAN!"

**"**What the _hell_? And all this time I thought you were a Democrat. Forget you, alright?" Obama turned around and started to trot towards the edge of East Ponyville, exasperated and edacious. He glared at the late afternoon sun, basking in its warmth for no more than a few seconds. The brown-pelted colt sighed and began briskly cantering over the border from Ponyville, into the dim Everfree Forest.****

Expeditiously, Edward lurched forward and tackled Obama to the grassy ground. "_Forget me?" _Cullen hissed viciously through his teeth. Well, I guess I'll have to give you something to remember me by, eh?" ****

Obama whimpered pathetically, "What? I thought.. Don't you want to hear my speech? You'll love it..."

"Yes, I'll love it-" Edward soothed Obama, starting to let him up. Obama wriggled out of Cullen's grasp, and started to speak.

"Ready, Edw-"

"But your blood is _fa_r too tempting!" Edward smirked, and leaped on top of Obama again, pinning him to the floor with his hooves. Obama pitifully tried to claw his way back up to the surface.

Edward gently bit into Obama's throat, whispering cunningly into his ear, "You should have spent more time working out, rather than in the office." Edward cackled, his cruel, harsh laughter echoing, piercing the sunny skies with terror. Obama began crying, for he had given up hope for survival. After drinking all the blood from Obama's body, Edward thought how he was hated by his comrades. He came to this pony dimension expecting to be loved, like he was in his own. Maybe if he were someone else, he would be more appreciated! Edward slyly looked at Obama's bleeding, dead carcass. He had the best idea ever.

Many hours later, the sun had set behind the overlooking trees of the Everfree Forest. Edward was resting under one of the colossal trees, fanning his face, worn out from all of his hard work. However, it wasn't Edward's face that was grinning. The colt had craftily fashioned a disguise out of Obama's pelt, so well, that he clearly resembled the admirable president. He lifted up a light brown sack of the remnants of Obama's body, and threw them into a nearby bush.

"I wonder if those pesky ponies had survived when we split up," he mused.

Applejack sighed, depressed with the way things were turning out. Why had _she_been the one to destroy the population? She grimaced, "Ah just don't know what ta' do. Maybe instead of layin' here to die, I could find sum other ponies around the Everfree Forest." Applejack snorted, and advanced northeast, towards the tenebrous thicket of trees.

Upon arriving, she glanced up at the sudden change of temperature. With so many hefty, shady trees extending for miles, the early evening sky was blanketed by a dusky fog. The sullen pony drew in a sharp breath and uneasily lumbered in. The rayless, overcast forest, with its shrieks of foreign creatures and odd weather, soon started sending chills down Applejack's spine. She focused her wide, green eyes on the threatening, hazy grass, daring herself not to glimpse back, not even for a single moment. The bizarre call of an animal sent a wave of fright through the mare; she lunged forward in terror and galloped as fast as her aching hooves could take her. Eventually, her fast-paced rushing slowed into a rapid trot, her mane wafting lightly. Displeasingly, Applejack flopped on to her side, by a strong-smelling, malodorous bush. She heaved, trying to catch her breath, but doing so was nearly impossible with the horrible smell. What was it? It smelled like a disposed carcass...obviously, Applejack knew the scent by now, since she had killed so many innocent ponies already.

She rose from the spongy grass, held her breath in suspense, and pushed back the coarse leaves of the bush with her hooves. Applejack challenged herself to peer behind it, to see if there really was a corpse. Hesitantly, she peeked abaft the brambly scrub, and to her relief, saw only a sand-colored sack. Why did it reek so much, then? The orange mare shrugged, deciding not to open it. She dismounted off the bush, and treaded backwards, fixedly gazing at the place where the sack was.

"_Oof!" _Applejack collided into something muscular behind her, toppling backwards and falling on her rear.

"My dear Applejack!" a singsong voice called from behind her.

The blonde-maned pony instantly swiveled around to face whoever was with her.

"Err.._Obama?_What're ya doin' here? Y'all look a bit...famished." she questioningly raised a hoof off the wispy grass and cocked her head to the side in anticipation.

"Ah...eh-hem..." Cullen cleared his voice and simpered. He echoed Obama's deep, shrewd tone. "I guess I am. Know someplace that we can get some food? Like _blood?" _

Applejack cringed, slightly backing away. "Ya sure you're alright, Obama? You seem a bit like Cullen; y'know, bloodthirsty, and all."

Edward shifted uneasily in place. He kicked a hoof restlessly and began thinking up an excuse.

"Erm..I...I..." he awkwardly shuffled his hooves and faced the ground, embarrassed.

Applejack drew in a sharp breath, with a sudden realization dawning upon her.

"Cullen!" she snarled, muscles tensing.

Cullen glowered, and ripped off Obama's pelt attached to him. "This body didn't really suit my appearance, anyway."

The orange mare gnarled and ferociously mounted onto Edward's powerfully built back. She tore her peaked molars through his brawny, tough skin, shredding it off. Applejack shoved her hoof into his stomach, kicking Cullen savagely until he coughed up dark, rancid blood. Edward collapsed, heavily breathing, and bucked his attacker off of his body. The two abided each other, dripping with their sanguine fluid.

The dark blue colt stood his ground, wincing at the pain of his cut skin and bruised body, bitterly focusing at Applejack.

"I thought we were a _team_," he heaved.

"Not anymore," Applejack retorted and began darting towards her opponent, nearly slipping on the bloody, lurid grass.

Suddenly, an invisible force coming from above impelled Edward backwards, causing him to collide into a whopping tree. His bones were nearly fractured, the same way Katniss' were. Applejack, shocked, whipped her head around, trying to find the source of the impact. Her enemy was unconscious, his head bruised, blood oozing from his torn snout.

"Uhmm..hello?" Applejack persisted. "Anyone there? _Hello? _I ain't playin'. Show yerselves!" she called out suspiciously. The only response she received was another strange animal call.

The orange pony uncomfortably walked towards Edward.

"E-...Edward?.." she repeated his name, hoping that she wasn't the only pony still alive.

She detected a sighing, whispering noise coming from behind her. Applejack felt a sleety breath on her shoulder. She jerked around, and saw a flash of pink.

"Who are you?" she demanded, tense. All that Applejack perceived were a few ghostly chuckles coming from deeper in the forest. "Do I have to come and get you?" she called, determined to find out who was messing with her.

"Afraid not." Edward's silky voice came from behind. "Did you really think that you could get the best of me? I'll live on, forever and always. I am the great Edward Cullen!" he sneered, then continued on, "Why do I have to keep telling everyone this? It's like they don't believe me."

Applejack stuttered, "Ah-.. Ah believe you, Cullen. I-It's just that-"

"ENOUGH!" Cullen's voice rang throughout the dense forest. "I shall demolish you and dismantle your frail bones!" he threatened menacingly. "No one will _ever_get the best of me." His stinging pelt was dripping dark red blood, as he breathed sluggishly. The gashes on him prickled sorely, the bruises twinging and throbbing painfully. Applejack's blows to his stomach had left a shallow, empty discomfort inside. Yet, Edward still considered the fact that he could take on his puny, injured enemy. Surely, nothing could stop him, now. He was Edward Cullen, of course! He would destroy this mere, feeble weakling who he had once thought of as his '_friend'_.

Edward's opponent gaped at him, jaw hanging open in terror and shock.

"C-Cullen, I... don't...please..-" she stammered, her head hung in shame. Even so, Applejack fought back the dainty tears pressuring to be released out of her jade-green eyes.

"Is this a party?" a cheery, bubbly voice coming from behind Cullen shouted enthusiastically. "Why wasn't I invited? You know I'm the master of parties! The coolest of the cool! Best taste tester ever, too. I even have an award to prove it!" Giggles and snorts were heard, echoing throughout the forest.

Cullen spiraled around. "Who would DARE interrupt my delectable feast?"

Applejack weakly lifted up her head to see who this foolish pony was. What she saw was a surprise. "P-P-Pinkie Pie?" she marveled. "But ah thought you were.. dead! Cullen sucked up your brains, didn't he?"

Applejack's tears couldn't be contained. She wasn't sure what she was seeing, but tears of joy and relief speedily spilled out of her eyes.

"P-..Pinkie! It really is you!.." she gasped in between her blithesome sobbing.

"Yup, it's me!" Pinkie Pie laughed gleefully, her cheerful voice contrasting with the corpses that lay strewn around the impenetrable, secretive forest. "And don't worry about me. I know why you had to do this. Everyone has their own grim secret." She giggled. "Even I do!" After a pause, she continued, "Hey Applejack, look!" the bright pink mare pointed a hoof behind a few brambles.

Four more bold ponies eagerly poked their heads out, grinning from ear to ear. Oddly, though, their normal coloring and hue was a bit more dull than usual. After a few moments of thinking, it glimmered on Applejack that her friends had to have come back as ghosts.

A gasp emerged from the appeased Applejack.

"Rarity! Fluttershy, Twilight! And Rainbow Dash!" The orange pony's pupils dilated as memories of her best friends swarmed her mind with color again. The fun, the mirth, the magic, the good humor, the friendship, the lessons that they all learned together; _Everything _was coming back. The jubilance and liveliness of her flashbacks had then composed a far-reaching simper on her bruised snout. Applejack had not smiled like this for so long, it felt great to be in high spirits and complete again.

Edward was disgusted. "Oh, how _sappy_," he spat. "Can we get _on_with this already? Where was I, anyway? Oh, right, I was about to _kill._**" **His voice lingered on that last word, as his lips curved up into an evil smirk. The blue colt lunged for Applejack, revealing his knifelike fangs. Fluttershy squealed and covered her ice-blue eyes with her hooves, Pinkie Pie gasped, Rarity scoffed, and Twilight's pupils grew larger in shock. Only the brave and daring Rainbow Dash sprung into action and tried to intervene to save her friend. The others, deciding to be reckless, followed. All four ponies physically assaulted the astonished Edward, even the delicate Fluttershy, who wouldn't hurt even a fly. Applejack joined in, once again ripping at his raw wounds, tearing out vital organs, and gnawing vigorously at his meaty flesh. Cullen wailed out in horror and agony as his life murderously eroded away. Edward's last words were muffled, except for his yelling and screeching in torture and misery.

In no more than 10 minutes, the altitudinous grass was splattered and daubed in stains of crimson blood, unsaunched organs, and grisly bones. Twilight Sparkle limped towards Applejack, and beamed at her old friend. "It-it seems like it's been a while, hasn't it, Applejack?"

Her friend nodded, and stared at her hooves, ashamed of what she had started.

"It's only been 5 and a half days, you know. So much can change over such short periods of time. Do you miss us?" Twilight questioned.

"Miss ya? Ah...ah love ya guys! How could I not? I'm so sorry for starting all of this. Y'all probably can't look at me the same ever again. You guys are my best friends, and y'all are what makes me the element of hones-"

Rainbow Dash cut her off, and tackled her with a hug. "AJ!" she yelped with joy. Rarity joined the group hug, and Fluttershy graciously expressed her happiness with a delighted giggle and a grin.

As Pinkie Pie laughed out loud, Twilight gazed blissfully at the thrilled cluster of ponies from the side, and muttered to herself. "Dear Princess Celestia...Today, I learned another thing about friendship. It's that no matter how many mistakes your friends can create, you should still always love them for who they are!" she grinned to herself, remembering all the good times, and all the earlier letters that she had written. "Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle," she smiled, and concluded her letter with her usual tagline.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity emerged from the group pile, expressing their amusement, and headed out of the Everfree Forest. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight scampered by their side at a reasonable pace. Re-entering Ponyville, their nearly colorless forms drifted upwards into the nighttime air, as they overlooked the orange earth pony.

"Erm, so, what now?" Applejack's torn ears slightly twitched in curiosity and contemplation.

Rarity calmy fluttered her extensive eyelashes in doubt. "Darling, I'm afraid we must leave. We don't live in Ponyville anymore, I'm sorry."

"Wh-what? Oh, this is all my fault! Now y'all can't live here anymore as ghosts!" Applejack struggled to keep her tears locked away and stomped a hoof impatiently.

A sigh materialized into the dead of the night. "It's the way it has to be," the sophisticated, light gray-pelted mare added. The other five ponies floated aimlessly up into the finespun clouds, departing with tender smiles. With a wave of their hooves, they vanished into the black night.

"Why, oh, why does it have to be like this?" Applejack sobbed. "Ah just want to spend time with my friends. Ah know that I deserve this, but...ah really miss them. It's just not fair. Ah didn't choose to take this path... my friends...gone..._Why_?" she broke down and cried convulsively. Tears dribbled down her snout, as she hunted for a secluded area to think about what she had done. Applejack found a grassy patch of land, hidden by the tall gate to the Ponyville train station. She hunkered down and sighed dejectedly.

"There's only one way ah can join them." she declared, grim and determined. She glanced around the perimeter, searching for a way to do this...

"_I got it_," she coyly leered.

The blonde-maned mare stood up on her weak legs and widened her green eyes, adjusting them to the lack of light. It was getting awfully close to midnight; "_Perfect." _she grinned, wiping the tears off of her mucky, bruised snout. She galloped towards the towering, statuesque gate, and with a strong jolt of her hind hooves, strolled into the train station. More memories gathered in her mind of when Pinkie Pie would drive the main train around Ponyville, giving her friends free rides.

Decidedly, Applejack crawled over a railing, and climbed up the largest train on the tracks. She felt on top of the world, her mane being rustled by a strong gust of the late fall breeze. The blonde, wispy strands flowed out behind her, as she shut her eyelids softly.

"_Don't worry, y'all_," she mentally reassured her friends. "_I'll be there soon..._**"**

Applejack sighed, took a deep breath, and soared off the edge of the train. Hardly less than a minute later, she plummeted to her doom on the jagged, peaked rocks beneath the train station.

No less than 24 gruesome hours later, Applejack fluttered her eyelids open to the sound of her friends calling her name.

"_Applejack!_**" "**AJ!" "Is that you?" was all that was audible.

She shot up, sweat trickling down the back of her neck.

"Wh-where am ah?" she whipped her head around.

Her friends giggled and waved from afar, bounding across the frail clouds.

Twilight grinned and stretched out a hoof, helping the orange mare up. "Good morning, AJ! You should know where you are...It's great to see you again."

Applejack was no longer confused. She had known what she had done, and had finally reunited with her best friends.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Rainbow Dash shot her head out of a cloud. "Spike and Winona are waiting for us!"

The group of six laughed giddily, prancing across the light, buoyant clouds. So many things had happened in such little time; Applejack wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. But, no, this was very real, she and her friends were in Heaven. They could have new adventures, just like before.

A barking sound was heard in the distance. A brown figure hopped towards Applejack- _Winona!_She bounded towards her owner and licked her snout happily.

Applejack had missed all of her friends, her pet, and her family. She was now reconciled with them all again; oh, how she had never been so overjoyed! She now knew to always believe in her friends. They cared for her no matter what her choices were..because _friendship is magic._


End file.
